


Your Loss, My Treasure

by MoonlightVampiress



Series: HyukGyeom Love [1]
Category: GOT7, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Yugyeom has everything planned for the perfect night with his boyfriend, but when he discovers something that makes him run out the house.  Yugyeom finds himself alone and staring into space before he's approached by one of his seniors.  Will his day continue the way it has been or will he have his happy ending?





	Your Loss, My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a guilty pleasure fic that I wrote because I have a tendency to ship random members of Super Junior with other groups and each other. This was just a random fic that I had done and so enjoy. I do understand if it's not your cup of tea. :) I like challenging myself.
> 
> Minor/Major: Youngjae/BamBam

Yugyeom was practically running back to the dorm.  In his backpack, he had carefully secured flowers, food, some decorations, and specially imported candies from his lover’s home country.   Today would celebrate their first full year together since becoming a couple.  A bright smile appeared on his face as he finally made it up there and took a moment to catch his breath.He pulled out his key, put it in, and punched in the code, already thinking of everything he needed to do to set up.  
  
He placed his backpack down and quickly opened it to make sure that nothing had spilled.  First, he pulled out the flowers and unwrapped the vase that he brought because it reminded him of his lover.   He even had it decorated with their initials and ‘love forever’ written on it.  Next, he pulled the food out and ignored the fact that his mouth was watering at the smell.   He double checked it to make sure that it hadn’t spilled with the sauce in it, but there was no reason to worry.  
  


Placing the food on the table, he pulled out the decorations that he had gotten.  There were streamers, flower petals, multi-colored tea-lights, a banner, a few ribbons for later, and some other things that he planned to set up in the bedroom after he got everything out here situated.  Yugyeom bit his lip and took a deep breath while closing his eyes. 

 

This would probably sound stupid to most people, but this was the day that he planned to lose his virginity in a sense.  They had messed around plenty of times, but never going all the way.  Tonight, he would give himself completely and he hoped it would be as special as he thought in his mind.  He wouldn’t be the only one topping tonight because he wanted them both to share in each other.

 

Yugyeom grabbed the food from where he had put it down and started to arrange it with some flower petals and a few of the tea lights on the table before hanging up the banner and placing the champagne in a bowl of ice.   He took the small cake that he had gotten out as well placing a small candle into it.  The whole thing looked incredibly romantic.   Now he just needed to set up the bedroom and then shower.   A quick glance at the clock told him that he had roughly forty minutes before his lover came home.

 

Rushing a bit more than he should have, he grabbed the flowers and then walked into their shared room with everything.  Suddenly, he froze as he heard noises in the room.  Huh? No one was supposed to be home right now.   He glanced over to the second bed in the room and noticed a rather large lump there. 

 

“BamBam?” he called out tentatively as he looked over and then saw his boyfriend’s face poke out from beneath the covers.  

 

BamBam looked up at Yugyeom, and mentally thanked himself for not letting the shock appear on his face.  He thought Yugyeom said he’d be out for a while and he had told Yugyeom he’d be as well.  “Hey, Yugyeom, hi.” BamBam said now berating himself for his less than eloquent response.  

 

Yugyeom looked at him and then remembered he was still carrying some things and put them on his bed. All of his pillows were gone off of his own bed and so he figured BamBam had wrapped up with them.  He was still holding the vase before heading over to his boyfriend as flowers could cheer his sleepy lover up. However, he stopped when he noticed a bit more movement.   “BamBam, that’s just you under there, isn’t it?” he asked feeling his heart beating faster. 

 

“Of course, it is.” BamBam told him with a smile.  “I was just rearranging the pillows under here to get more comfortable.”

 

Yugyeom bit his lip.  “Alright.” he said not fully believing him, but not sure on how to confront him or if wanted to.  “I… I need to go and grab something really quickly. I’ll be right back.” he said and then he left the room shutting the door.

 

Now, he knew he needed to go back in there, but that would mean that he’d have to face whatever was in there.  Yugyeom ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.  He blinked as he realized he was still holding the vase and flowers in his hand.  Ok.  Maybe he was overreacting and BamBam was just in there sleeping and maybe another member came to take a nap with him but BamBam felt bad about it.

 

It was fine.  They took naps together all the time, but considering the day, BamBam was 

probably more embarrassed by it.  Yes.  That was it.   Yugyeom took a deep breath and walked back into his room.   This time he saw the movement and heard… was that panting?  He dropped the vase and let it smash on the floor, which caused not only BamBam to come from the covers, but Jackson…. and  Youngjae?!    
  


Yugyeom felt crushed.  There was no mistaking what had been going on with Youngjae’s swollen lips and Jackson sweaty torso, but he needed to make sure that he wasn’t just assuming things.  He went over to the bed and yanked the covers off of all of them barely biting back the tears.

 

“I thought you said you’d wait for me…” he whispered softly with hurt permeating every syllable.  He blinked his eyes rapidly to keep the tears back.  “I…” he swallowed heavily.  “Well… well… it was… it’s been… a… a good year.  I just… um… there is food, cake, and champagne in the kitchen and um… bedroom things on my bed if you want to share it all with them, BamBam-hyung.”  Yugyeom managed to get out before just turning around and running out of the room.   There was some rustling heard by the door and then it shutting with a light slam.

 

~*~

 

BamBam felt awful as he watching Yugyeom run out of their room.  Yugyeom had never called him hyung before and hearing him default to being respectful made BamBam’s chest clench a bit.   The three on the bed had stopped their activity after seeing how much their activity had hurt their sweet maknae.  They all got up, throwing on random clothes while avoiding the broken glass, and cleaned up the glass from the broken vase.  BamBam picked up the largest piece of glass which had their initials on it.   He couldn’t even glance at Yugyeom’s bed right now as he walked out of the room with the other two.

 

“Oh… wow…” Youngjae said and it caused BamBam to look up with him feeling his heart clench again. 

 

The whole setting was beautiful.  The soft thin streamers, the burning tea-lights in different colors, and all of his favorites were on the table including his favorite candy that he hadn’t had in awhile.  He couldn’t help but hate himself, but he had gotten tired of waiting.  One night, he was with Youngjae complaining and things kind of went from there.  Of course, he hadn’t stopped after his one mistake and then Jackson had caught them today and they invited him to join in.

 

BamBam walked forward seeing the flower petals when Jackson accidentally bumped the radio.  A song started playing and it wasn’t one they heard before, but instead something new that Yugyeom had made all on his own, stating that he loved BamBam and how they’d finally become one that night.

 

The Thai male felt sick to his stomach and rushed to the bathroom before emptying what little contents that he had within it.   Another wave of guilt washed over him as he threw up once more.   He couldn’t do this.  He had to talk to Yugyeom in a little while.  Yugyeom meant so much to him, and he could admit that he hadn’t realized that while looking to satisfy his lust.   He would come clean about everything and then beg for forgiveness, not matter what he had to do.

 

~*~

 

Yugyeom had kept running until he found a place to relax and hide from the world.   There weren’t many fans hiding outside of their dorm today and for that he was thankful.  It hadn’t taken him long to lose them as he ran through the streets.   Finally, he managed to run to a park.  Great.  Not only was he cheated on, but he also managed to run to the most cliched, ‘please come find me’, place that he could have run to. 

 

A sigh left his lips as he went over to a street vendor and ordered a smoothie before walking to a place that was partially hidden to the outside world.  He took a seat on the grass, knowing that no one would see him unless they were actually looking, and just stared out at nothing in particular in front of him.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but his smoothie was long gone and the tears were now dried tracks on his otherwise soft features.  Eventually, he would have to go home to the dorms and face his ex, but he didn’t want to right now.   Yugyeom found himself softly singing a sad song before his thoughts were interrupted.   He hadn’t even noticed someone coming to sit next to him.

 

“You know, with such a beautiful voice, it’s a shame to sing so softly that no one can hear you.” the male who had taken a seat next to him.

 

Yugyeom jumped a bit, but he recognized the male as one of his elders in the industry.  “Perhaps I don’t want anyone to hear me, Eunhyuk.” he said knowing he should be respectful, but he was too broken-hearted right now to focus on something like that.

“If you aren’t going to use formalities, then you might as well use my name.   You can call me, Hyukjae.  Now, want to talk about why GOT7’s sexy, yet cute maknae, Yugyeom, is sitting here with tears trailing down his face and singing to himself?” he asked before he ate a bit of his ice cream.

 

The younger of the two bit his lip and thought it over.  What if he was disgusted by him and ruined more of their career by telling everyone he was gay or that their band members had slept together?  At the same time, isn’t it sometimes better to talk to someone else about your problems?  A person that wasn’t in the situation and could easily give good unbiased advice.  “I… I hope you don’t hate me for this, before I start… I’m… I’m…”

 

“Gay?” Hyukjae supplied as he looked at the other.  “You do remember I’m part of Super Junior, right? I can assure you that some of us, myself included, do in fact enjoy each other.  I’ve dated both Donghae and Ryeowook.  So, what’s going on?  I’m guessing relationship problems.”

 

Yugyeom blinked a few times and then blushed slightly.  If truth was to be told, he once had a crush on the other, but he had forgotten about it until just now.  The only reason is because he was emotionally distraught at the moment, and he had figured that Hyukjae was straight, like super straight, no matter how close to Donghae he seemed to be.

A light laugh left his lips and he smiled a little.  “Well, that is interesting to know.  I had such a fanboy crush on you at some point.  I remember that my bandmates would tease me about it especially Bam-“  Yugyeom stopped talking and looked depressingly at the floor.

 

Soft chuckling came from Hyukjae’s lips as he looked over.  “I guess our roles are reversed now, but nevermind that at the moment.  I am assuming BamBam was your boyfriend.  Tell me what happened and I’ll try to help.” he said giving Yugyeom his full attention and the ice cream part of it.

 

Yugyeom closed his eyes and lightly hit his head on the trunk of the tree.  It took a few moments, but he began to start telling Hyukjae everything that happened, even going as far as to describe how much he had planned out today.  “At the end of it all, I wonder why I waited.  I suppose I was waiting for it to be set up and special, but he never did anything to try and do that for me.  So, I planned it for today since it would be a special date and he just…”

 

Hyukjae hummed as he thought over everything that he had been told.  He didn’t want to hurt Yugyeom further, but there were some things that should be said.  “Don’t take him back.” he saw Yugyeom look at him a bit shocked and shook his head.  “I’m serious.  Don’t take him back.  Even if he realizes the mistake he made and tries to change, the temptation will always be there and you will always wonder if he’s telling the truth.  Every time he talks to one of your members, you will always question if he is sleeping with them, and you will start trying to change because you will be worried that he will look elsewhere if you don’t.”

 

The GOT7 maknae just nodded and looked down.  He realized all of that, but part of him had been considering forgiving BamBam because it had only been one mistake, right?  “I shouldn’t be upset with him for making one mistake, but it’s hard.”

 

Hyukjae shook his head.  “It wasn’t just one mistake, but this is simply the first time you caught him.  I don’t know too many people who end up in threesomes when they lose their virginity.  Based on what you said, he also lied to you to your face and was calm without a pained expression as someone would expect from someone who just recently got taken for the first time.”

 

Yugyeom stilled and thought about that.  He realized he hadn’t actually thought about it and with Hyukjae pointing it out, it just made this day even worse.   “I… that makes sense.  I can’t believe this.   He’s probably been cheating on me for a while and I never noticed.” Yugyeom said feeling a fresh wave of tears fall from his eyes.   “I’m so stupid.  I thought he was just as happy as I was and….”  His words broke off into a choked sounding sob as he buried he covered his face into his hands.

 

Hyukjae quickly moved over and removed his hands.  He took out a handkerchief and started wiping Yugyeom’s face.  “Don’t cry for him.  He was never good enough for you anyway.  If he had been, then I wouldn’t be comforting you right now.” he said.

 

Yugyeom nodded and did his best to stop the flow of tears.  “I know.  Today was just supposed to be spec-“ he began before Hyukjae pressed two fingers to Yugyeom’s lips. 

“Shhh…. Who says today doesn’t have to be special?  When one door closes, another door can open.” he says and smiles at Yugyeom before standing up, outstretching his hand.  “Come on.  Let’s go and turn this nightmare into a paradise.”

 

Yugyeom bit his lip hesitantly as he looked at Hyukjae’s outstretched hand.  Should he actually let the elder take away all the pain from the day?  It did remind him of that crush he mentioned earlier, and then he remembered the comment Hyukjae made.   I guess our roles are reversed now.   A slow smile spread on his face as he took Hyukjae’s hand.  “Ok. I’m not sure how you plan to cheer me up, but you know what, I could use a little happiness today.” he said smiling.

 

Hyukjae smiled as he led Yugyeom out of the park and off to their adventure.

 

~*~

 

They had gone shopping for new clothes and Yugyeom couldn’t believe how much fun he was having making Hyukjae dress in all types of outfits before finally letting the elder dress in his style.  Yugyeom himself had tried on a few outfits before coming out in his signature style of black skinny pants, a nice black shirt, and by Hyukjae’s request a silver chain.   They added a few more accessories to their outfits before Hyukjae paid for everything and they went to have their hair done.

Yugyeom was curious as to why Hyukjae seemed to be giving them a stereotypical ‘girl’s day’ out, but then his jaw dropped a bit seeing Hyukjae completely done up with his hair done and sexy eyeliner.  He couldn’t help the subconscious reaction to lick his lips as he stared at him.  “How did you manage to make yourself look even sexier than before?” he asked knowing a blush was appearing on his cheeks.

 

“I could ask you the same, Kim Yugyeom.” Hyukjae answered the same, before taking Yugyeom’s hand and leading him out of the place and to a restaurant.  

 

Yugyeom was looking around at the tables, before he was being pulled into a private room. His confusion was clear before he saw how the room was decorated.  “When did you….” he whispered as he looked at the place.  There was wine next to the table and chilling in a bucket, a few balloons and some flower petals all around.   The music playing was softly and if Yugyeom was being honest, it was rather romantic.

 

Hyukjae just smiled and led Yugyeom over to his seat.  “When did I do this? Probably when you were trying on clothes.  It wasn’t hard to ask Ryeowook for a small favor and tell him everything that I wanted included in the room including…” he trailed off after pushing in Yugyeom.  He reached and grabbed a small box which showed a nice silver bracelet for the younger.

 

He couldn’t help but to enjoy the look on the younger’s face when he took the bracelet and as he helped him put it on.   If he was being honest to himself only, he had been waiting for a chance with the dancer.   He hadn’t been lying when he said the roles were reversed, but ever since he was watching a performance one day, he had found himself entranced.

 

Of course, he had known the other was dating BamBam and when he caught the Thai boy looking longingly at the one called Youngjae, he had been quick to warn him.  If BamBam ever hurt Yugyeom, then he was never getting him back.  The Thai boy had been respectful and stated he could never do that to his best friend and lover, but here they were and Hyukjae couldn’t be happier.

 

He knew it was slightly weird because of their glaring age difference, but what did age matter when you were in love or falling in love?  Hyukjae could remember telling both his best friends Sungmin and Donghae about it and they just encouraged him to go for it, if he had a chance.  Right now, this was his chance and he wasn’t going to waste it.  None of his relationships ended due to cheating, but instead mutually changing interests and so Yugyeom would never have to worry about anything like that with him.

 

Dinner was extremely pleasant and Yugyeom couldn’t help but find the entire thing special.  Hyukjae didn’t make him feel nervous even with this date-like setting.   What if it was a date?   Yugyeom blinked at his thought nearly choking on a piece of cake before pounding his chest a bit to clear it up.  He shouldn’t be thinking like that.  He just got out of a relationship that after thinking through everything seemed to be more one-sided than anything, and now here he was enjoying a day with Hyukjae that made him feel more special than any moment he had with BamBam so far.  Maybe it was because he was feeling vulnerable or maybe it was because, in hindsight, he had been the one to create many of those moments and now someone was doing it for him.

 

Over the course of dinner and their conversation, he realized that they had quite a few things in common, laughed at the same silly things, and there was this undeniable spark between them.  However, he didn’t want to make something more out of this just because Hyukjae had taken him to get new clothes, fix up his hair a bit, and then took him to a private, romantically decorated room.  He sipped his drink looking at Hyukjae as the other took a bite of the dessert and then sighed softly. “I wish it was more…” he whispered his thought out loud.

 

Hyukjae looked at him.  “What do you wish was more?  Also, don’t lie to me, you are really bad at it.” he said with a soft smile.

 

Yet another blush had overtaken Yugyeom’s face and he looked down a little.  “I… I kind of wish this was more instead of you trying to cheer me up.  I-I know you will probably tell me it is a bad idea since I just broke up with my boyfriend of one year, but I just… this feels different than the times I was with BamBam.  I have this fluttering in my stomach and yet at the same time, I am calm and ready to accept this.  I’m sorry.  I –“

 

Yugyeom’s words were cut off by Hyukjae’s fingers once more pressed against his lips.  “Shhh.  I would love for this to be more.  I understand that you will still think of BamBam from time to time, but I want to show you how someone should treat a treasure when they have it.  So if you want this to be our very special first date, then so do I.”  Hyukjae said to him and then lightly stroked his face.

 

When Yugyeom nodded and whispered a soft shaky ‘yes’, he smiled and then called in the waiter to settle the check.  “We have one more place to go for our date then.” he said and took care of their bill before taking Yugyeom’s hand and leading him out of the restaurant.

 

“Where are we going?” Yugyeom asked as he followed Hyukjae down the semi-busy, night time streets. 

 

“You’ll see.” Hyukjae said with a bright smile before they ended up at a club.  He got them both in and then pulled Yugyeom close.  “What is a date without a bit of dancing?” he asked as they managed to find their way to the dance floor.

 

A bright laugh left Yugyeom’s lips as they started dancing together.  All of this.  All of his worries and fears melted away as he gave himself to the music.  He could feel Hyukjae’s hands on him and couldn’t help being a bit naughty and rolling his hips more.  It made him feel good that the other didn’t seem to mind as Hyukjae matched his movements and didn’t stop.

 

The songs and the pace kept changing until they were dancing to a slow song.  Hyukjae was shorter than the tall maknae, but he continued to hug him from behind all the same.  He wasn’t much shorter with his assists and so it was fine.  The song began to sound a bit heavier, sexier, and he looked up slightly at Yugyeom, only to see the Yugyeom looking at him with the same passionate look that he knew he was sporting.

 

Their lips met in their first ever kiss making a myriad of feelings bloom within both of their hearts. 

~*~

 

The door to Hyukjae’s apartment was pushed open and then closed by their bodies as they had been kissing since they entered the building.  Hyukjae pulled back and looked into Yugyeom’s eyes a moment as though he was looking for something specific.  When he found it, he smiled and then kissed Yugyeom again as they managed to find their way to his room, somehow. 

 

Hyukjae lightly pushed Yugyeom back on the bed and the younger one fell with a gasp.  He stopped a moment and wondered if he should do this.  He wanted Yugyeom, but he didn’t want the other one to be doing this because he’s upset about BamBam.

 

Yugyeom understood why Hyukjae had stopped, but honestly, BamBam was the furthest thing from his mind at this moment.  “You can’t tell me that you’re tired already, Hyukjae.” he said adding a bit of a pout at the end.  Suddenly, he looked a bit more serious.  “I want this and you.  I guess I’m thankful I found out about all of that today because I would have been making the biggest mistake of my life, but I know that it won’t be a mistake with you.”

 

His words reassured Hyukjae and the elder moved to the bed kissing Yugyeom again.  He ran his fingers up Yugyeom’s side before the younger lightly pushed him away.  Hyukjae was confused a moment but then Yugyeom slowly started removing his clothing.  Each inch of the delicious dancer’s skin that was revealed to him made Hyukjae’s mouth water.  He almost groaned when Yugyeom left his boxers on, but then he felt those hands removing his own clothing.

 

Yugyeom was a bit nervous undressing in front of Hyukjae, but he gained his confidence when he saw Hyukjae’s gaze at him.   Undressing Hyukjae was another story entirely.  He couldn’t help but admire the other dancer’s body to the point where his own mouth was salivating.  He took his shirt off and then undid Hyukjae’s belt.  A little of that nervousness returned, as he slid to his knees and slid Hyukjae’s pants off.

 

He took Hyukjae’s length in his hand and started slowly started licking up and down the shaft.  It was definitely different, but he didn’t mind it as he swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth.   Yugyeom slowly moved forward taking more of Hyukjae in his mouth until he couldn’t take anymore and slowly pulled back.  He swirled his tongue around it as he did and continued to suck on the length in front of him, picking up the pace when he heard Hyukjae’s moans of pleasure.

 

As he relaxed, he got even more into it, reaching up one of his hands to start fondling Hyukjae’s sack while swallowing to make his mouth seal onto the elder’s length even more.  It wasn’t until Hyukjae stopped him that Yugyeom realized his knees hurt a bit and his own length was throbbing in need.

 

Hyukjae looked down at Yugyeom panting with his eyes a bit wider.  He knew it was the other’s first one considering how he did it, but fuck that mouth was almost magical.   Hyukjae lifted Yugyeom up and pushed him back onto the bed once more.   He had gotten a bit closer than he had wanted, but he still had Yugyeom’s body to explore.   Almost immediately, he kissed and attacked the younger’s neck leaving a mark on him to let others know that Yugyeom was his.

 

His tongue licked over the mark before traveling further down Yugyeom’s body.  It swirled around each of his nipples and Hyukjae couldn’t help himself as he bit both of the rising buds causing Yugyeom to arch up off the bed.  In one swift motion, he had removed Yugyeom’s boxers while soothing his sore nipples with his tongue.  His fingers expertly dragged across Yugyeom’s skin and lightly over his hip bones increasing the sensation of heat spreading through Yugyeom’s body.

 

“Ah… ah… Hyukjae…” Yugyeom’s voice came out in between a moan and gasp as he arched up more wanting friction against him and for Hyukjae to just keep touching him.  His eyes were half-mast when Hyukjae came back up to where he could see them.  He felt Hyukjae’s tongue dipping in and out of his parted lips teasingly before finally their lips connected.  He barely even registered the older male reaching into his drawer and pulling a couple things out.

 

A cool finger started circling around his entrance before it pushed in and had him gripping Hyukjae’s shoulders from the discomfort and moaning into the kiss from the pleasure.  The kiss broke several times as he was being prepared until he realized he wanted more and needed more right this second.   “Hyukjae… more… please…” he lightly begged him and Hyukjae kissed him once more before pulling back. 

 

Hyukjae slid on the condom and made sure to add extra lube to it.  He was about to spread Yugyeom’s legs before changing his mind and lying on his back.  “Get on top.” He said as Yugyeom did just that and straddled him.  Hyuk lifted him a bit and then took his hand, holding his length steady, and allowed himself to only press the head into Yugyeom.  He let the younger adjust to the sensation and then held his hips. 

 

“Tell me that you are mine, Yugyeom.  Only mine.” Hyukjae said looking at him.  Truth be told, it was hard for him to hold himself back like this, but he knew that he needed to.  He just needed this one last reassurance before they completely crossed that line.

 

Yugyeom closed his eyes having gotten used to the sensation and knowing he wanted more. He also appreciated that Hyukjae was giving him an out before they both got too deep.  When he closed his eyes, he saw today and the looks, their dancing, and he knew that he wanted this.  It wouldn’t be love right away, but they would work on that together.

“Yes.  I’m only yours Hyukjae and you are only mine.” he said wanting it known from the start that this would be equal.  “I am yours.  If you are only mine as well, then take me.  You can everything.” he told him staring into the Super Junior member’s eyes. 

 

Hyukjae quickly thrust up into Yugyeom and held him tightly.  He kissed him on the lips, deepening the kiss until he felt Yugyeom relaxing more.  When Yugyeom sat back up Hyukjae moved his hips, and then held them as he started thrusting up into the younger male.  Their moans were bouncing off the wall as he kept moving and then sat up himself still thrusting up into the tight heat. 

 

“Fuck…. More Hyukjae… more dammit.” he said knowing he was being impatient but after he adjusted, this was feeling even better.   He barely registered that they were off the bed, but he did register that his back was against the wall and Hyukjae was taking him even harder.   His moans were louder and more frequent as he held on to his lover.  Yugyeom could feel himself getting close and by the throbbing inside of him, he knew that Hyukjae was close as well. 

 

Suddenly, he was on the bed again with Hyukjae on top of him and his legs pressed up against Hyukjae’s chest as he screamed with his vision going for just a moment as he came.  Hyukjae came after him before letting his legs down and they both just panted and stared at each other.  Lazy, but happy kisses were shared between them before Hyuk pulled out and went to get a washcloth, cleaning them both off.  

 

He put Yugyeom and his phone on his side table and then climbed into bed next to him.  They shared more kisses and smiles with one another.  “I’m definitely happy you were my first.” Yugyeom said before kissing him again.

 

Hyukjae smiled.  “I’m happy that I was your first, too.” he said kissing him.  “Now get some rest.  I can tell you need it.”

 

Yugyeom pouted a bit.  “Fine.” he said but he was smiling as he snuggled into his new boyfriend and fell asleep on his chest.

 

~*~

 

Everything had been cleaned up at the dorm for a while now and BamBam was freaking out.  Where was his boy… well… ex-boyfriend that he was going to try his hardest to win back?  BamBam couldn’t help but be worried about the slightly younger male’s whereabouts.  He knows he fucked up big time, but he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Yugyeom after he left today. 

 

He had found everything.   He found the gifts that Yugyeom had gotten for him, the food, the card, listened to the lyrics of that song, the cake, and even a small checklist.  The checklist was something that he was sure he shouldn’t have seen, but he saw the things Yugyeom had brought for them to make love to each other and it caused another wave of guilty nausea to wash over him. 

 

He glanced at the clock and saw that it read midnight.  Alright, he didn’t care if Yugyeom was going to yell at him.  He was going to call him right now and even if he had to wake one of the other members up, he would go get him.   Mark, Jinyoung, and Jaebum had been pissed at him once they found out what happened.  Jackson went to try and go make up with Mark, the JJ project went off to their own room, and Youngjae kept holding him and comforting him.

 

BamBam wouldn’t say how much he enjoyed being held by Youngjae, but their relationship was purely physical.  What BamBam needed was Yugyeom and he knew that now, he only hoped that everything would work out.  “Ok.  I can’t take this anymore Youngjae. I have to call him.” He said getting up and moving away from the other male so that he could make the call and not upset Yugyeom further.  Youngjae nodded and let him go before going to make BamBam some tea so that he could calm down a bit more.

 

~

 

Hyukjae looked over as he heard Yugyeom’s phone vibrate.  He reached over picking it up and then saw it was BamBam.  He looked at his passed out boyfriend and then back at the phone and answered it with video.

 

“Yugyeom! Where are-  Wait… Eunhyuk?!  Why do you have Yugyeom’s phone?” he asked with the anger coming out in his tone.

 

Hyukjae just smirked and turned the phone a bit so BamBam could see the tired, slightly sweaty, passed out Yugyeom lying on his chest as he ran a hand through Yugyeom’s hair.  It was quite clear that they had sex not too long ago, and then Hyukjae turned the phone back to him. 

 

“You fucking bastard!” BamBam said angrily and glared at his elder.

 

“Tsk. Tsk.  I’m not the one who cheated on him.” Hyukjae said looking at BamBam as some of the anger left the younger’s eyes.  “I fucking told you when I caught you staring at Youngjae that if you hurt him, then he’d be mine and you’d never get him back.  I suppose I should thank you, but you know.”

 

BamBam’s anger came back once again.  “Don’t think you’ve won this.  I know what you said, but I will get him back.”

 

A light laugh came from Hyukjae.  “It’s funny, I don’t think so! Don’t preach to me.  I’m the top of the top, you’re the bottom of the bottom.” he said quoting his lines from Super Junior’s song Mamacita.  “In other words, you can try, but I’m not letting him go and I know you can’t stand up against me.  So, go back to being Youngjae’s bitch because Yugyeom already has his forever.”

 

With those words, Hyukjae hung up the phone.  BamBam looked at the phone and then to Youngjae who was just sitting there with tea before going and crying into his chest.  

 

Hyukjae just put the phone down and then snuggled up against Yugyeom more with a smile and fell asleep.  He knew that him and Yugyeom would have their happily ever after together.


End file.
